Lost Nights
by gioiagc
Summary: The story about one night. When Robin broke Barney's heart. And the story about another better night. With spoilers about 7 season.


**Kids! There are some nights can change everything. **

**There are some moments time can stop. **

**There are some love you can never forget. **

**There are some choices can change your life.**

**That night was one of this nights for Barney Stinson. **

He cheated her beautiful girlfriend Nora. He slept with his ex Robin. Then he understood for the first time what he was really feeling deeply in his heart.

Robin is the one for him. The one Ted speaks about all the time. Barney jokes when he speaks in that romantic way. What if is it true? It scares him a lot.

He lied to Robin when he admitted that their night had meant nothing. Then he realized she was really important to him, she was his best friend, even though they have tried to be a couple and have failed, he hasn't stop thinking about her, she's always the only girl for him.

So he tried to convince her they can get together again. She seemed agree with him. She was involved in their relation. She seemed to believe him.

They made a dial. They had to met at 12.00 p. m. at McLaren's to speak about them.

She smiled when he said that.

Was She happy like him?

Was she lying?

Who knows.

He was just looking in her sweet eyes and losing himself.

He had to broken up with Nora first. And he sadly did.

She had to broken up with is boyfriend Kevin too. And she actually didn't. She couldn't. When she asked him why he likes her, he was good to answers her. He was perfect. Barney wasn't so perfect. He gave an answer not so good. He probably wrongs the words to tell her. He's such a mess. Like her. Too like her. Kevin can make her better. He can make the way she can see herself as good as he sees her. He's a very kind boy. She can't lose him.

All the events of that night was happened faster, without stops. Then Barney and Robin were both emotionally exhausted. It could be awful or amazing for them.

He was full of glee, his hopes were flying high, they can be finally together, they can be really happy this time. He made this works. He made her happy. He was really in love with her.

She thought about them just for a moment. It could' t work. They had already tried and failed. He's Barney Stinson anyway. He can't be too different from himself. He probably let her down again. She can't trust him. Not when she had a guy like Kevin with her. The night with Barney was just a mistake to forget as soon as possible. That's all. Kevin won Barney in her mind. Not in her heart. She isn't so good to hear her heart anyway.

So she made her choice.

Barney made his own.

Nobody knew about this.

When friends came to McLaren's at 11.30, he was waiting for her. He was tired but happy. He tell them he broke up with Nora. They were worried about that. "Don't be! The worst part is over" He said.

Then she entered the bar. She was beautiful as usual and looking for him. Their eyes met for a second. He looked at her full of hopes. The impossible could be possible that night. After nothing. Her expression was weird. Then Kevin entered following her.

Barney gulped his drink almost suffocating himself. His heart fell in the empty of the dark. He didn't understand but remained silent. When she denied all chances about them his time stopped. For one minute. For an eternity. Who knows. Just all the people acted like were made by stones and all the noises disappeared for a while. His throat was burning, a punch in the stomach, he tried to hide the tears were coming and just left.

When he was leaving she apologized. She hadn't. It's useless.It had no mean.

**Kids! It was the precise instant when aunt Robin had broken uncle Barney's heart. He fell in pieces. It became weak and sick. He lost the most important thing that night. Robin? Love? Not at all. Hope. He suddenly felt like was in a dark room without exit. There were no breath or salvation. There were no jokes. Just sadness and shattered dreams. More you live high, handsome, funny, strong. More hard is when you fall down, when you are hurt you lose totally yourself. **

**When I came back home that night I saw what I never had seen before. Uncle Barney was sitting on Robin's bed and was crying. I tried to comfort him and to be closed but he was really too bad for a long time.**

**Timing is a bitch, but sometimes can be a cure. **

**After that, Barney left New York to went to another country for almost a year, we missed him so much. Especially Robin, she never forgave herself for had made the most easy choice. She changed their life for a while. He came back after a year, with a new beautiful blonde girlfriend. Then he broke up with her to return himself. He was the usual handsome jerk Barney as was in the past, before Robin, before Nora. He joked with girls, played videogames and laser tag. Chatted with me, Marshal and Lily. Not with Robin. Sometimes was broke inside him about her. He couldn't look at her longer without turn her head and look to another place. He couldn't' speaks seriously with her. It was so sad for us to see them in that way. They acted like strangers to each other. We couldn't blame Barney anyway. Maybe Robin. But she was suffering enough. She broke up with Kevin after a few months Barney was abroad. It didn't work. When you love someone else it's difficult make work a relation. **

Robin felt very bad for Barney. She knew what happened to him. And was so hurt knowing she was the reason for this mess. She tried to speak about that time but she really didn't want to and Barney neither. So day after day their life became more far. Their friendship was broking. Their heart distant. When he met her, even if they were together, they were actually apart. They acted like two people came from different planets.

**For us it was clear. They were really upset. They pretended to be funny and fine but they didn't. They were unhappy for different reasons. Barney was imprisoned in his past. He was the shadow of what he had been. **

**Robin was just a mask. Always ready to smile and joke. So liar. She was really afraid about a lot of things. She felt lonely and guilty but she never admitted this neither with herself. Her fiction became every day worse, her sadness every day more evident. **

**We felt the need to help them to feel better. They are too proud to admit they aren't fine. They denied their real feelings all the time because of how much they had hurt in the past. So we had to organize an intervention. A secret intervention actually. Lily was the best in this kind of project. You know.**

**So there was another night for them. We organized it. They remained at McLaren's totally alone. We didn't come. **

They were actually embarrassed when discovered other friend didn't come. So was Barney the first to speak.

"Ok, It's clear they won't come here tonight. I need to go!"

She remained sitting in silent just looking at him that is walking towards the door.

Suddenly she followed him and grabbed his arm. "Wait, wait…why do you act always like this with me?"

She was serious looking him in his eyes. She was waiting an answer.

"It's not you. Not it all is about you. I just have to go now."He seemed confused. He wouldn't get her an answer. He just would go away from her.

She was unsure now. She tried to be brave. She tried to insist.

"I'd like you remain instead. It's not the same from your back in the city. You're not the same. Why?We can't be friends like in the past?"

"You…you are just…incredible. Do you really want to know the reason? Is it not better if we let things go like now? I try to see you every time without to get angry. I try to see you without hate you. Don't make me things more hard. Please. Let me in peace."

She wasn't so surprised to hear his big anger behind his words. She had wrong. She broke his heart. He had all the reasons to hate her.

"I'm so sorry Barney. I had been so bad with you. You didn't deserve what was happened. You have all reasons to be anger. But please, don't stop to be my friend. Even if I know I don't deserve a friend like you. I can't ask you to forgive me, because I know it is really hard from you…but please, try to don't hate me."

She seemed really sad and emotionally shattered.

He looked her. He was feeling like her. Shattered. He couldn't forgive her. I tried with all his strength but he couldn't. He knew she was afraid now like that damned night. He understood her but at the same time he can't forgive her. He wasn't good for her. Her choice was right. He always known.

"Robin, I really loved you." He said this suddenly without looking at her. He stared at the floor. He was very moved about her. "Sorry if I can't be a good friend for you now."

"Don't be so sorry. I have to be. I was so scared about us. This is the reason I...the reason I couldn't choice you that night." She said.

"I didn't ask you why.."He answered.

"But you deserve to know…"She insisted.

"I always known you was afraid…you are afraid. I was ready but you didn't. But I can't accept it. I couldn't accept that you was right. That I was terrible for you. So it's more easy if I give you all the faults. I'm an asshole. This is the truth."

"It isn't. You are a good boy. You are just trying to protect yourself to be hurt again. I understand."

"You too. This is why you are scared about us."

"Please try to don't hate me. I'm not so good but I swear Barney that I really loved you too."

She was crying now. She felt like all her thinks about him were running in her mind to go out through her mouth faster. She felt like she had to openly show her feelings this night.

He didn't speak longer. He remained quit. She raised her head and looked his eyes just to realized that were full of tears. He couldn't speak now. Their confused feelings were remained closed inside them for a lot of time. And now they can't stop them to go out.

"why is it so complicated for us?"She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because we're such a mess."

She sadly smiled through tears. That was his imperfect answer from that night. That they are made at the same way. Unsure at the same way. Confused at the same way. Maybe scared at the same way. She didn't know why but this sounded so comforting to her now. She was not the lonely who is wrong, afraid, confused. They could be together. She was ready now.

They had maintained a distance for their safe. Suddenly he needed to hug her, He got close to grab her shoulders and hugged her tight. She was touched about his act and hugged him back. The past was getting more far while they were getting more close.

"Robin…"he whispered now, with that old usual confidence she loved. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Help me to forgive you."He said.

"How?"

"This night you can make a choice again. Please, I ask you to make a different choice. Choose us…"

**And kids… **

**That was the night they got back together. **

**And they couldn't break up again. **

**They tried because they are such a mess but they couldn't because they are deeply in love.**


End file.
